


No Matter How They Much Grow (They'll Always Be Our Little Child)

by bafflinghaze



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, Parents!Draco and Harry, Platform 9 3/4, nonbinary Teddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bafflinghaze/pseuds/bafflinghaze
Summary: Teddy's going off to Hogwarts! Harry's getting increasingly worried, but Draco's not fazed at all. But then, the actualdaycomes when they have to wave their sweet child off...





	No Matter How They Much Grow (They'll Always Be Our Little Child)

Harry tries not to worry in the lead up to Teddy going off to Hogwarts. If anything, Teddy is going to fare a lot better than Harry ever did. Teddy already knows Minerva, they know Hagrid, they know Victoire. And Harry has already talked to Minerva about Teddy’s dorm situation—as far as Minerva knows, Teddy is the only nonbinary first year, and Teddy doesn’t want to sleep on their own, so they are going to provide Teddy with a bed in the boys dorm and a bed in the girls dorm, for whatever Teddy feels like that night.

But Teddy’s small and adorable and Harry doesn’t know how he’s going to protect Teddy from the world from afar, even as he wrangles Teddy into agreeing to owling him every week at minimum (and everyday, preferably.)

Draco, on the other hand, is not at all worried. He has already (secretly) cast protective charms all over Teddy’s things; and he has already given Teddy a “kick-ass necklace like Uncle Charlie” on their eleventh birthday that Teddy wears all the time without realising all the protective enchantments Draco has packed in it. Teddy’s going to be fine, and if they aren’t, Draco’s going to crush whoever hurt his little child.

They all arrive at Platform 9 ¾ a little early, and there are not too many others and Harry’s stomach is in knots. He keeps Teddy close, little James against his hip. Meanwhile, Draco lounges, looking around at the other parents and guardians and their children, and finding all them not nearly as amazing as Teddy is.

As the time draws near, Harry starts to relax as he faces the inevitable. Teddy’s going to go to Hogwarts, and whatever happens will happen and Harry will always be there if Teddy needs him.

“It’s going to be good, I promise,” Harry says.

Teddy grins. “I know! I can’t wait! I get to see Fang  _every day_!”

And Harry laughs. “What, you love the dog more than your own father?”

Teddy smirks, unsurprisingly Slytherin. “Yes.”

“Fang, Fang!” James shouts. Harry tickles him, he settles down a little.

The Delacour-Weasleys arrive, and Teddy’s off chatting a mile-a-minute with Victoire. Harry grins and greets Fleur and Bill, and prompting James to do the same.

Draco tenses. Trying to be subtle with his wand, he checks all the enchantments he has in place. He wishes he could just get Teddy’s necklace back, just momentarily, to load up more spells just in case. Oh Merlin, Draco can’t apparate directly into Hogwarts, can he? He’d have to run from the gates, wasting precious minutes if anything happens—

“It’s  _fine_ , Dad, I can do it myself!” Teddy says, pushing the trolley with their luggage.

Harry grins, taking his hand off of the trolley.

“Can I go too?” James says.

“No, James, not for a few more years,” Harry chuckles.

“I can cast a quick shrinking charm lightening charm,” Draco blurts. “With a code to return them to their original size once they’re in place—”

Teddy groans. “NO, Papa! I’m not a baby anymore. Go hug James or something!”

Harry slips his free hand into Draco’s. “Relax,  _Malfoy_ ,” he says with a spark in his eye.

“Come  _on_ , Teddy!” Victoire shouts.

“I’m coming!” Teddy starts pushing their trolley towards Victoire. “Bye, Dad! Bye, Papa! And bye, James!”

James raises an awkward arm. “Bye-bye.”

“I bet I could eliminate the current Hogwarts Potions teacher, I could take their place and keep an eye on Teddy…” Draco’s muttering beneath his breath.

Harry snorts and raises their held hands. “See you at Christmas, Teddy!” he shouts. “I love you!”

Draco jerks out of his mutterings. “Oh Merlin,” he breathes. “If you ever need to dispose of a dead body, please owl me!” he shouts to Teddy, and then flushes at what he’s just  _shouted across Platform 9 ¾_. Quickly, he adds, “Figuratively, of course!”

Teddy rolls their eyes. “Thanks, I keep that in mind.” Teddy waves again, and then they’re gone through the Hogwarts Express’ doors.

Harry smiles fondly, and Draco lets out a harsh sigh.

“And before we know it, we’ll be waving James off to Hogwarts,” Harry muses.

Draco crushes Harry’s hand. “Don’t make me think about it,” he growls. Draco forces them to both wait until the Hogwarts Express starts moving, until he can no longer see it.

“They’re all grown up,” Draco sighs.

Harry laughs suddenly. “I just imagined them going all,  _my papa will hear about this_.”

“And I would gladly intervene however they want me to,” Draco says.

Harry shakes his head. “Let’s go home. Before James pees on me,” he adds.

“Toilet,” James grumbles.

Draco huffs, but takes Harry’s hand for the return home.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago, posted onto [tumblr](https://bafflinghaze.tumblr.com/post/179331566738/harry-and-draco-waving-their-eldest-son-daughter). Based on the prompt "Harry and Draco waving their eldest son / daughter off to hogwarts for their first year." Which, _come on_ , was begging for Harry and Draco to have a nonbinary/genderqueer child.


End file.
